


Love Is a Destructive Force

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Getting Back Together, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, One-Sided Durmeus, One-Sided Müllendowski, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: 8th April 2017.The mark on his collarbone that means Marco's soulmate will either realize his feelings for him on that day - or die.Marco doesn't dare to hope that the only man he has ever loved would take him back, not after all the times that Marco pushed him away. But then during the game against Bayern he catches a glimpse of the mark on Robert's body and finally he can hope again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [JuliaHummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHummingbird/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [El amor es una fuerza destructiva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125380) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)



> This story is a gift to three of my most loyal supporters: Blue_Night, JuliaHummingbird and mariothellama  
> Without the three of you, I would be lost. :*
> 
> This is my first real Leweus story and it was a lot harder to write than I had anticipated.  
> I thought it wouldn't take much to write a fluffly little one shot, but then I started writing and it turned out to be a bit more complicated (like always). The hardest part was making Erik and Thomas (my poor boys) both work without taking anything away from the main couple.  
> But I just didn't want to write this story without one of them and after endless hours spent changing things around to make them characters with an actual purpose, I told myself that I'm the author, so if I want to have both Erik and Thomas in this story, then I will do it because I can do whatever the hell I want!  
> (note to self: Behave, your frustration is showing)
> 
> Anyway I'm very, very happy how this turned out. :)

 

** Love Is a Destructive Force **

 

_8th April 2017_

Carefully Marco’s fingers trace over the delicate lines that have been adorning his collarbone for several years now; elegant black curves that simply appeared one day and now serve as a daily reminder for what is to come. 

Back then Marco was so conflicted how to feel, torn between excitement and fear.

Excitement because this could be the date when his soulmate would finally realize that he had fallen in love with Marco. And fear because this could also be the day that his soulmate would die. And there was no way to tell which one it would turn out to be, not until that day came…

And according to the calendar on his wall, that day has come.

Marco stares at his reflection in the mirror, his hope that the lines may have magically disappeared over the course of the night fading away. His mark is still there and Marco could swear that it is even more vibrant today; the thin black lines a stark contrast to his pale skin. And in a way they are more prominent than before because today is the first day that the mark is visible for everyone else not just Marco himself.

This is the day that he’s going to find out what the date means. Though Marco can already guess, considering he hasn’t been seeing someone for months. And real life is not like the movies; his soulmate isn’t just going to be knocking at his door and confess his undying love to him.

So his soulmate is going to die today without Marco even having met him or her. He doesn’t know if he should be more thankful or sad. Because on the one hand he will never have to watch the most important person in his life die yet on the other hand he has confirmation that from tomorrow on that one person he was meant to be with is gone forever. Marco may still find love, but eventually that person will move on to be with their true soulmate, Marco will always be second-best. Today will be the only day that his mark will be visible like this, proud black lines telling the world that his fate will be decided today. And tomorrow the color will have faded away, just a red scar remaining and everyone who sees him, will know that he has lost his soulmate…

The ringtone of his phone snaps Marco out of his musing and he quickly pulls his shirt over the exposed skin, hiding the mark underneath the dark fabric before glancing at the name on the display and answering the incoming call. 

“Erik, what’s up?”

“ _You, I hope_ ,” comes the amused answer from the other end of the line. _“No, seriously, are you out of bed already or do you still need your beauty sleep?”_

Marco ignores the playful jab. “I’m awake. Why?”

“ _Because I’m standing in front of your door.”_

Marco frowns before obeying and finding Erik standing at his front door, smirking at the sight or a very tired and half-naked Marco.

“What are you doing here?” the blond asks.

“You and I will go out for coffee together and you will tell me how you’re going to react to him. Are you going to take him back just like that or will you keep him in suspense?”

Marco blinks a few times. “Erik, what are you talking about?” He has a suspicion of what Erik might be hinting at considering he is one of the very few people whom he told about the date of his mark. 

Usually people don’t talk about their mark until it becomes visible, but Erik had just asked one evening after they had walked home from Nuri’s place. And he had been such a great friend, supporting the blond after  _he_ had left that Marco couldn’t possibly turn him away and so he told him the date. They have never talked about it again, but of course Erik didn’t forget…

“Robert of course!” Erik confirms his suspicion. “According to your mark, he’s finally going to realize that he has been a fool and that he still loves you.”

Marco feels a wave of annoyance course through him. “Who says I want to take him back? We didn’t exactly part on good terms three years ago!”

“Yes, that much was obvious. Even if you hadn’t told me, I would still have been able to tell from the way you treat him whenever we play against Bayern.”

“Why are you defending him?” Marco snarls angrily.

“I’m not defending him. I’m just saying that you weren’t innocent for the way things ended. After all you were the one who kicked him out over vanities.”

“Vanities?!” Marco repeats. He can’t believe what he is hearing. “He signed for Bayern without even considering how I would feel about it. I had to hear it from Kloppo that my boyfriend would dump me for our rivals!”

“Oh, come on now, that’s not why he left and you know that. I’m not saying that I can relate to his decision to join Bayern, but at least I try to understand. And if you hadn’t been such a hothead and not kicked him out of the door without giving him the chance to explain, you wouldn’t have lost him.”

Marco is dumbstruck after Erik’s little outburst. In the last years he has come to the same conclusion as his teammate, but to get it thrown into his face by someone else is still hard.

“He chose to leave me,” Marco argues in a low voice.

Erik’s hazel eyes harden. “He chose to leave Dortmund, not you. There’s a difference.”

Marco swallows hard. “He’s not going to come back to me. Not after all those times that I refused to talk to him.”

“Your mark says something else though.” Erik retorts softly.

Marco’s hand wanders to the mark, his fingers ghosting over the shirt, right where the mark is underneath. “Robert is not my soulmate.”

“He’s the only man that you ever loved.” Erik reminds him softly.

And the truth of these words hurts so, so much. “I still do. But I’ve hurled a lot of unfair things at him, a lot of things that he didn’t deserve. And I’ve been too proud to apologize to him ever since.”

“You’re right, you messed up. Both of you actually,” Erik says and though he clearly meant to sound chiding, he sounds sad. “But that doesn’t have to be the end. Robert wanted to reconcile with you before, I’m sure he still feels the same way.”

Marco blinks a few times when he feels the sting of tears in his eyes. “He won’t want me back, Erik. Not after all the things I said to him. Not after the way I treated him.”

“It takes a big heart to forgive,” Erik muses and Marco isn’t sure if it was meant as agreement or objection. 

“Erik, it’s too early in the morning for you being philosophical,” he replies with a small smile that transfers to the other man as well.

“You’re right, we have more important things to worry about than your mark. If this is truly meant to be then your soulmate will come to you. As I said we have more pressing matters at the moment. Like our match against Bayern today.” His eyes soften and Marco can’t help but let the warmth in them soothe him. “The mark on your body says that your life will change today and you're playing against Robert today. That can't be coincidence.”

Marco has never thought of that, but like Erik said this has to mean something. “I hope you're right.”

 

***

 

A few hours later though he isn't so sure anymore.

They are standing in the tunnel of the Allianz Arena in Munich, both teams lined up and ready to walk onto the pitch. A genuine smile spreads on Marco's face as Robert walks over to him and pulls him into a hug, momentarily forgetting about the other players. Marco could swear the embrace lasts too long for two friends as though Robert is unwilling to let him go again, but maybe that's just wishful thinking on his part.

When Robert eventually lets him go again, his eyes are shining brightly and Marco is captivated by them, unable to do anything but stare into their depths until Robert's words set him free.

“I've missed you, Marco.”

It takes Marco several seconds to process the words he has longed to hear, but never dared to hope for. But just when he opens his mouth to respond, there are arms coming around the Pole from behind and suddenly Thomas is there, a teasing grin on his face as he pulls Robert away. “Are you conspiring with the enemy, Lewy?”

Robert glances at Marco briefly. “No. Just catching up with someone special.”

The choice of words brings a tingling warmth to Marco's chest, but it's Thomas' reaction that makes him start to question if perhaps his attempt to get Robert back comes too late.

The younger man's smile falters, an almost hurt look in his eyes as he stares at Marco. The expression is gone in an instant, replaced by a wide grin when Thomas turns back towards Robert. “Sorry, I'll leave you alone then.” He lets go of his teammate's waist, but he doesn't walk away yet, an insecure and almost pleading look on his face. “Robert, can we talk after the game?”

Robert frowns. “Actually I wanted Marco to come over. We haven't seen each other in ages.”

“Please, it won't take more than a few minutes. I just want to say something and afterward you can go to Marco if you still want to.”

“Fine,” Robert replies clearly confused.

Thomas walks away with one last soft smile directed at the Pole and it tugs at Marco' heartstrings because he has a strong suspicion of what Thomas wants to tell Robert. He knows it from the hesitant yet affectionate look in the younger man's yes, from the way the always confident Thomas looks so insecure now as though he is afraid of getting turned down. 

And when Marco sees the way Robert smiles as he watches Thomas leave, he knows it's time to bury his hope of getting Robert back.

He forces a carefree smile back onto his face as he pats Robert's shoulder.

“Good luck for the match. We will talk later.”

He turns away then, feeling Robert's eyes still watching him from behind until it is finally time for the match to start.

Marco is unable to put his frustration aside for the time they are playing, but then the last ten minutes of the game change  _everything_ .

Not for the first time today he has lost the ball too easily, this time to Mats who immediately makes a long pass to Robert, creating an opportunity to counterattack. Most of the Dortmund players have been in Bayern's half of the field and there is no way they will make it back in time to stop Robert. The Pole is about to make the shot, their goalkeeper the last obstacle to overcome. But then somehow Erik is there, dramatically sliding over the ground from the side, the tip of his left foot hitting the ball before Robert and saving his team. Robert loses his balance as he tries not to step onto Erik's body and he hits the ground hard, his jersey riding up from the force of his fall and that's when Marco spots it.

Beautiful black lines decorating his hipbone, right above the waistband. 

Marco is too far away to make out the date, the writing too complex, but he knows this body inside out, his fingers and his tongue having mapped out every inch until Marco knew every freckle, had learnt every dip of Robert's muscles. He knows there never was a mark on this spot, not since they last saw each other. Robert is already on his feet again, the red fabric sliding back over the exposed skin, making Marco wonder if he has just imagined this, but when Erik gets up from the ground as well, eyes wide with shock, yet a small and almost sad smile on his face as he turns to Marco, the blond knows this is real, Erik has seen the mark as well.

Robert's date is visible just like Marco's is, so either the date is a recent one and he has found his soulmate already. Or the date is today and Erik was right.

Robert is Marco's soulmate. The person he is destined to spend his life with. 

Marco' heart is beating so fast against his ribcage as though it wants to break free from his prison. He doesn't even care about Robert scoring the last minute wining goal for Bayern, about Thomas hugging Robert too tightly as though he never wants to let go. Marco is in a state of shock until Robert walks over to him, misinterpreting Marco's lack of reaction as resentment. He puts his arms around Marco, pulling him closer and whispering a quiet “I'll come to your locker room later” into his ear. 

Then he lets go and suddenly Marco can breathe again.

The match is over, Dortmund lost yet Marco feels so happy that he could cry. He makes his round through the players, comforting the ones who need it – especially Marc who failed to stop Robert from scoring seems to take the loss very hard. He thanks their fans that still applaud them for their great performance today, but he longs to get changed and wait for Robert to come to him like he promised.

His eyes follow the dark-haired man who meets his gaze and smiles before walking towards the Südkurve where the Bayern fans are celebrating their team's victory, squeezing himself in the line of players between Thomas and Javi.

Marco follows his team back into the tunnel and to the locker room, staring ahead while not really seeing anything beyond the way Robert looked at him. 

He can't believe he's getting a second chance with the man he has loved for so long...

He blinks when Erik appears in his vision, smiling at him but still looking kind of tired. “Come on, Marco, take a shower and then get dressed. You don't want to make a love declaration to Robert with grass in your hair, do you?”

Marco chuckles at the thought and obeys the defender's command, taking a hot shower which takes so long that he is genuinely afraid that Robert is already waiting for him in the locker room. But he is lucky, there is no one here beside Erik who seems to be patiently waiting for him.

The younger man looks up at him, hazel eyes softening at the sight of the winger pulling a shirt over his head. “Ready?”

Marco nods, but he feels guilt creeping its way into his heart. He hasn't missed the signs Erik has been giving off, especially today. Apparently Erik has feelings for him as well, but chosen not say anything because of Robert.  
“Erik, there's one thing I'd like to ask you and I need you to tell me the truth.” Erik tenses but doesn't protest, so Marco dares to go on. “Do you love me?”

Erik's eyes widen. “Why would you ask me this?”

“Because you look torn ever since this morning. As though you don't know whether to be happy for me and Robert or rather be sad that you're not the one.”

Erik takes his time with answering, choosing each word carefully. “There are different kinds of love. And yes, Marco, I love you. I only noticed it today when I saw Robert's mark and realized I never had a chance. But even though I love you, I know you're not my soulmate.”

His words calm Marco yet he frowns. “How can you be so sure? My mark says that today my soulmate will admit his feelings for me. If Robert and I reconcile, that could apply to him. But it could also apply to you.”

“I know,” Erik tells him. “But I know because of my own mark. I have the feeling it won't be the date that my soulmate dies. You know how rarely that applies and I have the strong feeling it won't apply to me. So according to my mark, my soulmate will fall in love with me in three years.”

“In three years?” Marco repeats surprised and relieved at the same time. At least he doesn't have to worry about Erik now.

“Yes, I will find my soulmate in 2020 and forget you,” Erik says with a smile, meaning every word. “And while I'm grateful for your concern, you should worry more about your own love life now. You should just hope that Robert is a more forgiving person than you are.”

Marco nods, his earlier anxiousness returning full force. “Robert is taking awfully long.”

“If you're so impatient, why don't you go to visit him in Bayern's locker room instead of the other way around?” Erik retorts. “I really have to go now, our bus will leave any minute now and someone needs to explain why you won't be driving back to the hotel with us.”

Marco blushes at the playful wink from the defender and grabs his bag to head for the locker room of their opponents while Erik takes the way to the exit.

Marco isn't surprised to find the locker room empty as well, not after how much he took with showering. All players are probably sitting in their bus as well, wanting to celebrate their victory.

Empty except for two bags. Marco frowns at the same time that he hears voices coming from the showers. 

“Thomas, I need to leave now. Marco is waiting for me.” Definitely Robert.

“I know, just hear me out, alright?” Thomas replies and his voice is shaking, something Marco has never heard before. “Marco has hurt you before and I'm just worried about you. I still remember the first months after you joined our team, the way no smile would ever reach your eyes. They were the eyes of a dead man and I don't want him to do that to you again.”

Marco swallows as he approaches the two man, their voices right around the corner now. He knows that he hurt Robert, but to hear the evidence from someone else is so much worse.

“Trust me, Thomas. Today he won't reject me, I know it.”

There is no sound but the breathing of the two men and Marco dares too creep closer until he can finally see them, both of them still with nothing but a white towel around their waist as they stare at each other as though they have so much more to say. Marco can see that Robert is holding his towel a bit higher than usual to hide the spot where his mark is, so most likely Thomas doesn't have a clue that it is there.

After a whole minute of loaded silence Robert asks, “Thomas, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?”

Thomas takes a deep breath. “Because I know you have feelings for me. And today when I saw him in the tunnel before our match, I realized that I don't want to lose you. Not without having fought for you.” And then he surges forward and captures Robert's lips in a hard kiss, a desperate whimper escaping him when Robert's lips open instinctively.

Marco is frozen in place by the sight, by the man he loves kissing somebody else. And he can see it in the way Thomas knows all the spots that draw a low moan from the Pole that this isn't the first time that they have done, that they have shared intimacy before.

A choked sound escapes his lips and the two men jump apart and turn towards him instantly.

“Marco?” Robert asks shocked and pushes against Thomas until the younger man lets go of him, walking towards him with worry in his eyes. “Marco, please don't take this the wrong way. Thomas and I-”

A loud bang cuts him off and he stumbles back, his cheek suddenly red.

And it takes Marco a long moment to realize that  _he_ was the one to hit Robert.

He has no idea what shocks him more. That he hurt Robert – again! - or that Robert and Thomas clearly love each other.

“I hate you,” he whispers, not exactly sure who of the two he is addressing. Then he hurls around and runs out of the room as fast as his feet take him, ignoring Robert calling after him.

He doesn't stop when he is outside, almost jumping in the way of a passing taxi and getting into it with shaking hands. He can't cry, not yet, but at the moment he wishes e could. Because this isn't Robert's or Thomas' fault, it's his own. For driving Robert away, rejecting him whenever they saw each other and never apologizing to him.

At the hotel he gets into his room, glad for once about having a single room so no one can see him in this state. He ignores the several incoming calls on his phone, unable to talk to anybody at the moment least of all the person he suspects to be the caller.

After around half an hour there's a tentative knock on the door that startles Marco until the person at the other side speaks. “It's me, Erik. I know you're here. Will you let me in?”

Marco hesitates for a long moment, but he knows he can't wallow in self-pity forever. He needs to talk about it eventually. So he gets up and opens the door to let Erik in. The defender doesn't come in though instead it is the man beside him forcing his way in so fast that Marco couldn't even think about stopping him.

“Please, Marco, we need to talk,” Robert says in a pleading voice.

Marco glares darkly at Erik for his betrayal, but Erik doesn't look very sorry. “I'll leave you two alone then.”

“Thank you, Erik,” Robert calls after him before the young man closes the door.

Marco's hands ball to fists as his fury flares up again, even though it really isn't Robert's fault. “Get out of here now!”

“No, Marco, I’m not going to leave! And you’re not going to either!” Robert shouts annoyed.

“Don’t you dare telling me what I can or cannot do, Lewy! You have no right!” Marco retorts just as furious, but suddenly Robert has hauled him against the wall harshly, making the blond wince in pain as his back hits the unyielding surface.  
“Yes, I do!” the Pole exclaims with conviction and then he lets go of Marco to pull his own shirt up, revealing the black lines on his hipbone. Marco freezes in shock as he notes the differences to his own ones, slightly broader and the writing less elegant.

But it is the one identical thing that strikes Marco the most.

_8th April 2017_ . Today. Just like Marco hoped it would be.

“It’s indeed the same date as mine,” Marco whispers.

Robert doesn't look surprised. “Yes, I know. Erik told me this morning. That's why I knew you wouldn't turn me away this time. Because I knew you'd rather have me as your soulmate than no one at all.”

Marco shakes his head as Robert says all the right things he has wanted to hear. “But I don't understand. You love Thomas as well, don't you? This wasn't the first time he has kissed you.”

Robert sighs. “You're right, it wasn't the first time. And yes, I love Thomas. But I can assure you I'm not in love with him. We have become very close over course of time and he was there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I kept hoping that you would take me back at the next game of our teams and every time you turned me away, he was there to comfort me. Last time it happened he kissed me and I didn't have the heart to refuse him this, not after what he has done for me. I had reached the point where I had given up hope that you would ever take me back and I knew I could learn to love Thomas. So I slept with him.” Marco closes his eyes as he realizes this is another thing that's on him. Thomas falling in love with Robert. 

“God, how do I even deserve a second chance? After the many times I screwed up and ruined people's lives. If I hadn't been too proud to apologize for my mistake, Erik and Thomas wouldn't be the ones left behind now.”

“Erik?” Robert repeats surprised.

“Yes, apparently he is in love with me as well. But he knows we aren't soulmates, so he never acted on it.”

Robert looks sympathetic now. “What a mess. And I thought I was the only one leaving a broken heart behind on my way back to you.”

“They will find their soulmate as well,” Marco says softly. “If you and I found together after all the things that happened, then anything is possible.” And he truly believes that. They will find the person they are destined to be with.

Robert nods, raising his hand to Marco's face and wipe his thumb over the blond's bottom lip, making him tremble at the touch he has longed for so long.  
“Marco, I'm sorry for leaving you.”

“I was the one to kick you out and slam the door in your face without giving you the chance to explain,” Marco reminds him.

“Yes, but it wouldn't have come to this if I had talked to you beforehand. I should have let you know how desperately I wanted to join Bayern.”

Marco bites his lip. “It's because of your father, isn't it? I should have known, but I was too hurt to consider you leaving as anything else than a betrayal. That you didn't care about me.”

“I was afraid of your reaction, so I didn't tell you until it was too late. I didn't join Bayern to get away from you, I did it because it was my father's dream. And I'm happy here.” He leans closer until all Marco can see are his bright blue eyes. “But I still miss you. Leaving you was the hardest thing I had to do in my entire life.”

He swallows and his hand that has been stroking the side of Marco's face drops to his neck, ready to pull him closer and bridge the last distance between them. But he doesn't. Instead he waits for Marco to make the decision.

Marco takes in the face of the man he has loved for so long and for the first time he speaks the words that he should have said a lot sooner; words that could have made Robert stay if Marco had said them before.

“I love you, Robert. Even after all this time.” These piercing blue eyes widen in surprise and Marco feels a pang in his chest as he realizes that Robert never truly expected to ever hear those words. He raises his own hand to the back of Robert's neck, his fingers carding through the short dark hair as he asks, “Will you be able to forgive me?” He knows it's not enough, he hasn't even apologized. But he is so afraid of the answer that it's all he can manage at the moment. Robert's expression softens. “There's nothing for me to forgive. We both are to blame equally for this mess.”

Marco heaves a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I promise you won't regret having given me a second chance.”

He pulls harshly art Robert's neck until their lips crash together in a bruising kiss and finally Marco's last doubts vanish into thin air. His lover is here with him.

Robert pulls back after a moment, his lip chapped from the force of the kiss, but there's a sparkle in his eyes that Marco has never seen before.

“Marco, will you let me love you?”

Marco's swallows around the lump forming in his throat and he blinks back the tears of joy. “Yes, please.”

Robert's smile is blinding before he leans in again and kisses Marco again, this time more softly. He opens his mouth and Marco mirrors him, their lips parting and their tongues meeting for the first time in forever.

A whimper escapes Marco's lips as Robert takes charge and walks him back to the bed, his hands tugging at Marco's shirt. They part only to get rid of their clothes before they climb on the mattress and Marco's eyes rake over Robert's once familiar naked body. It is still the same, just slightly more muscles, his abs more defined, but once again it is the black mark, today's date that catches his eyes.

“I can't believe I had my soulmate right in front of me for so long. I tried so hard not to let feelings get involved in our relationship and now it turns out I was destined to be with you forever all along.”

“I don’t want to believe in destiny,” Robert eventually admits in a low voice. “I don’t like the idea that we can’t make our own future.”

Marco looks at Robert’s hip again, at the mark which told Robert that Marco was his destiny. “Then why did you put your faith in it tonight?“

“Because I knew if I didn’t kiss you tonight, then that mark on your collarbone would have meant that your soulmate was meant to die. So in a twisted way I still chose my own destiny.” His bright blue eyes soften. “I chose to be your soulmate instead of letting him die.”

Warmth spreads in Marco’s chest at these words. “I doubt that it works like that. Destiny means you were always meant to choose me even when you seemingly had a choice.”

Robert smirks. “Perhaps you’re right. But this time I’m not mad that I lost against destiny, not when it means being with you for the rest of my life.”

“Thank you,” Marco replies before capturing his soulmate’s kiss in another tender kiss. “Thank you for choosing me.”

Robert pulls back to look at him intensely. “I will always choose you, Marco.”

This time when their lips meet, they don't part again. Not when Robert's fingers prepare him with all the patience in the world, not when he sinks into Marco's warm heat and makes him feel whole again. 

Only when they lay spent in each others' arms and fatigue threatens to overcome them, does Robert speak again. “I love you, Mars. I love you with all my heart.”

Instead of answering Marco tightens his arms around him, reveling in the warmth these words evoke in him before he follows Robert and lets sleep overcome him.

 

When he awakens, it's still dark outside and the clock reads 1 AM.

Robert is placing a kiss on his forehead and Marco assumes this must be what woke him up.

After a moment Robert breaks away and reaches for his clothes.

“Where are you going?” Marco asks before he remembers.

“I should be going back to Thomas' house and see how he is doing. I left him standing in the showers without an explanation, he's perhaps heartbroken now.”

Marco watches Robert putting on his clothes and he smiles briefly when his eyes are landing on the Pole’s lip that is chapped from the force of their kiss.

Before he can think about it, he grabs Robert and pulls him close to place another kiss to his abused lips, much softer this time. “There is just one thing I still don’t understand. Why now?”

When Robert frowns, he continues, “We’ve known each other for so long. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad that you came to me and found the courage to do what I have been too cowardly to do before. But why now?”

“Because we already wasted so much time. And that mark on my body told me that today was the day I would finally kiss you.” He looks down to the black lines above his hipbone. “Without the mark I would have never found the courage to admit my feelings for you, Mars. The mark was my guidance; the thread bringing us together just like it happened with Manu and Philipp.”

Marco looks up at him in surprise. “They have matching days as well?”

“Yes, the day they first kissed. Without that date on both their arms they would have never believed that there could be more between them than friendship. It was the same with Thiago and Javi.”

Robert lets the fabric of his shirt fall back over the mark before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Marco's lips. “I'll come back here as soon as I've settled things with Thomas. Breakfast together?”  
The simple offer makes Marco's heart flutter in anticipation and he nods. “Yeah, that would be great. I hope you won't take too long with Thomas.”  
Robert chuckles amusedly. “I see you're still as impatient as ever, Mars. But yes, I hope so too.”

Once again he kisses Marco, this time slower and deeper, his tongue sliding into Marco's hot cavern and the blonds has to be the one to pull away begrudgingly. “Now go before I drag you back into this bed and never let you leave again.”

“”Oh, how much I wish you would,” Robert remarks with a playful smirk before taking a step back and heading for the door. “Good night, Mars. Tomorrow we can finally start anew.” 

With that Robert disappears, intending to take care of his past with Thomas before starting a new future with Marco. Little did they know that it is his past with Marco that kept him from starting a new future with Thomas...

 

***

 

_Robert was in a car accident. He didn't make it._

By the time the drumming in his ears has subsided, Marco is kneeling on the floor, hands clamped into fists and dry heaving so hard that he wonders if he is dying.

He barely takes note of Erik and Thomas kneeling down beside him, Erik’s hands stroking his back soothingly while Thomas is cupping Marco’s face and speaking intently to him.

But Marco doesn’t understand the words and just when his retching has stopped and he is able to focus on the Bayern player right in front of him, he sees something else, something that makes him rail back so sudden that Erik who has been holding him in his arms, is tumbling to the ground with him. 

But the distance doesn’t change anything, the lines on Thomas’ wrist - too small to be noticeable if one doesn't see them close up - are still there. But it is the date that hits Marco the hardest.

9 th April 2017

_...Excitement because this could be the date when his soulmate would finally realize that he had fallen in love with him…_

9 th April 2017

… _Fear because this could also be the day that his soulmate would die…_

“No!” Marco manages to croak out in a voice that's not his as he stares at Thomas' wrist, at the lines that were only visible to him until the black lines appeared today. Lines that are now scarred as though they hem from an old branding.

“That's not possible!” Marco shouts in a shaking voice.

Robert wasn't his soulmate, he was Thomas'. And now he's dead  because he spent the night with Marco. If Robert hadn't known about Marco's mark, if he hadn't made the wrong assumption and come to him last night, he would have given in to Thomas and made love with him instead. He would still be alive.

Marco screams in despair until his voice breaks, until he has shed too many tears to keep on crying.

Robert is dead.

 

***

 

_Three Years Later_

 

Marco places the bouquet of red roses in front of the gravestone.

“Hi, darling.”

He smiles at the engraved name of his dead lover as he kneels in front of it, his fingers picking away some leaves that the wind has blown there.

“I have to tell you something and since it is the third day of your death, I figured today would be the perfect day to do so.” He takes a deep breath, his hand fisting the grass underneath him. “Robert, I found love again. He's been here for me ever since you left me, but I didn't know if I could learn to love again. I refused to because I thought I would betray you if I loved somebody else.” He takes a shaky breath and suddenly a familiar hand is on his shoulder, a simple yet reassuring touch that gives Marco the strength to go on.

“But that's not how you see it though, isn't it? You would want me to move on and find somebody else who will love me in your place.” He smiles and tears begin to roll down from his eyes, his vision blurring until he can't read the name on the gravestone any longer. He stands up, reaching for the hand on his shoulder and entwining the long slender finger with his own.

“I will never stop loving you, Robert. But I've finally found my soulmate and I'm ready to move on now.”

For the first time since they entered the graveyard, he turns his face away to look at the younger man at his side, seeing nothing but love and support in the hazel depths. Marco raises his free hand and carefully he tugs at the other man's  shirt, revealing the black lines above the chest bone, the mark that shows today's date.

9 th April 2020

“Thank you, Erik. For waiting until I was ready.”

Erik pulls him into his arms and places a soft kiss against Marco's temple. “Thank you for loving me, Marco. Thank you for letting me into your heart even though you promised yourself there would never be another for you. Only Robert.”

Marco tilts his head to the side and kisses Erik, showing him his gratitude without words. Today he will finally start healing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos! There's nothing more rewarding than some kind of feedback. :)


End file.
